Night School: Friends and Love
by Maid Yuuki-Cross
Summary: Esto es un fic de cumpleaños para Rox Siniestra: espero que te guste . En la historia estamos presentes también yo y ella y, como dice el titulo, el todo se llevará a cabo adentro de una escuela. Vengan a descubrir los problemas de amor y de amistad entre los protagonistas. ¡Los espero!


**¡Hola chicos! Esta es mi primera fic de Metal Fight Beyblade y se la dedico a Rox Siniestra (es para su cumpleaños) ^^ ****Espero que les guste y sobretodo espero que te guste a ti, Rox.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba decir: es ambientado en una escuela en la cual estamos también Rox y yo. Bueno yo trataré de aparecer lo menos posible u.u **

* * *

Esa era una escuela medio rara: ya estaba ahí desde hace unos meses y aun así todavía no me capacitaba de cuanto la gente podía llegar a ser loca. Todos los días y digo TODOS los días, había alguien que se venia con unas salidas un poco extrañas.

Por ejemplo, Ginga una vez se había emborrachado talmente tanto que se puso a llamar a todos, culpándolos de haber cometido crímenes al limite de la imaginación (a mi me había culpado de que el Japón tenia la forma de un caballito de mar y a Rox le había culpado de que tuviese los ojos muy marrones -_-).Y otra vez mas Madoka nos había amenazado de que se hubiera ido al Polo Norte a vivir con los pingüinos y todo porque Ginga no se quería quitar la bufanda.

Y podría seguir al contarles al infinito las cosas que tenia que soportar cada día a la Night School Academy. Pero no, no tengo ganas y ademas no es tan importante. ¿O sí?

Como sea, Rox había llegado mucho primero que yo. De hecho cuando yo llegué, ella ya se había integrado y, lastima para los que dicen que una persona nunca cambia,se había vuelto loca a igual que todos los demás. Bueno todavía sigue loca ahora. ¿Que, preguntan si yo no me volví loca? Bueno, digamos.. _un poquito _

Es que es imposible no volverse locos si vives en un lugar llenos de locos, Ay, pero me estoy desviando del tema u.u

Me quedé en..Rox había llegado antes que yo y no solo se había hecho mucho amigos si no que también tenia novio. ¿Y, pueden adivinar quien era ese chico? Exacto, Tsubasa Otori. Y les debo confesar una cosa..desde el primer momento que llegué me había enamorado de aquel chico tan lindo *^* así que cuando supe que era el novio de Rox, mi reacción fue: ¡se lo voy a quitar y Tsubasa será mio! Y ustedes dirán "¿Como es que sigues viva si intentaste quitarle el novio a Rox?"

Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple: todo terminó bien, Rox se quedó con su "enamorado" y yo me tuve que contentar con los otros personajes. Si este pequeño prologo sirvió a encenderles algo de curiosidad entonces lean lo que siga, donde les explicaré exactamente lo que pasó. Si, en vez, no tienen interés entonces..bueno yo no los obligo ^^

Pero, solo una ultima cosa, cuando Rox recuerde todo lo que sucedió en esa semana, seguramente va a intentar matarme así que: ¡protejanme (o en alternativa déjenme a mi triste destino)!

_-Recuerdos de Yuuki (semana en la que se supone que iba a hacer Tsubasa suyo)=_

-¡Ehi, Yuuki! ¿Que haces ahí sentada?- hay veces en la cual me gustaría coger Ginga por el cuello y tirarlo lejos, muy muy lejos. ¡Es que es tan fastidioso!

-Hago programas para la excursión que tendremos este fin de semana- respondo simplemente.

-¿Y por que haces tu los programas? Se supone que solo los miembros del comité estudiantil pueden hacerlos- me volteo a verlo con una cara a mitad entre el fastidio y el resentimiento.

-¿Dije algo?-

-Escucha tonto, yo soy un miembro del comité estudiantil. Y ademas eso no es del todo cierto: la mayoría de las cosas que avanzamos son propuestas que nos son enviadas da los estudiantes-

-¿Enserio? Eso puede decir que si envió una propuesta para que tu te conviertas en mi novia ¿los del comité aceptaran?- me rindo. Con ese torpe no se puede hablar. El piensa que le intereso o algo por el estilo pero en verdad mi única obsesión es Tsubasa Otori. Ah, justo Tsubasa Otori.

-Disculpa pero tengo cosas que hacer- digo levantándome y tomando mi libreta. Ginga me queda viendo y luego pregunta:

-¿Que tipo de cosas?-

Sonrío. _"Tengo que encontrar un plan para que Tsubasa se deje con Rox y caiga a mis pies. Aunque Rox es mi amiga pero bueno, en la guerra del amor todo se vale. Luego tengo que buscar un lindo lugar donde sentarme con Tsubasa a mirar las aves que vuelan. Ahí es donde nos daremos nuestro primer beso. Luego haré en modo que me pida de casarme con él y cuando seremos mas grandes encontraré una casa donde vivir felices con nuestros nietos. Eso es lo tengo que hacer. Ah y de paso es también una venganza por lo que me hizo en Te desafío"_

-Nada- le respondo y me voy.

Tengo un plan en la mente que es casi perfecto, aunque me faltan algunos detalles. Y todo se llevará a cabo durante la excursión de este fin de semana.

Suspiro. Simplemente tengo que encontrar un lugar adapto para que...no, imposible. Aun si lo encuentre no podría llevar cabo el plan, ya que es tan genial da resultar imposible.

Mientras me dirijo a un negocio que está adentro del instituto, de repente oigo una voz conocida. La voz de MI querido Tsubasa. Me asomo en el callejón para ver lo que sucede (la escuela parece un laberinto, tienen muchos palacios que están divididos por de los estrechos callejones, donde generalmente los estudiantes hacen _esas_ cosas). Y me quedo paralizada al ver lo que está pasando: el director del instituto, "El Grande y Poderoso Director Ziggurat" como se hace llamar, tiene arrinconado a mi chico contra la pared y lo sostiene por la cintura. Y le susurra algo al oreja mientras Tsubasa trata de alejarlo gentilmente.

Desde esa distancia no logro oír lo que le está diciendo, así que me acerco un poco, tratando obviamente de no hacerme descubrir.

-...sexo. Te aseguro que te va a gustar y así finalmente podrás dejar a esa chiquilla y elegirme a mí- le está diciendo El Grande y Poderoso Director Ziggurat

-No gracias. Creo que paso- trata de defenderse Tsubasa con una sonrisita un poco fastidiada y la gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Vamos, solo un poquito- le susurra de nuevo El Grande y Poderoso Director Ziggurat al oreja, lamiéndola.

Eso ya lo sabia toda la escuela: al Director Ziggurat le gustaba Tsubasa. Se ve que es tan bello que ni siquiera el Director puede resistirle. Y eso simplemente aumenta todos los defectos que ya tiene: antipático, gay (no tengo nada contra los gays sea claro u.u), pedófilo, feo y la lista podría seguir por oras y oras y otras oras. Por días, mejor dicho.

Pero mirando a esa escena se me había venido en mente un plan. Y este, además de ser genial, era también realizable (a diferencia del anterior). Solo que para ponerlo en acto necesitaba convencer el Director a darme una mano, cosa un poco difícil. Pero si el plan involucraba también Tsubasa...

-Director- interrumpo la escena.

El Director me mira con cara de "estas arruinando un momento importante y haré que te arrepientas mas tarde".

-Te dije que me debes llamar El Grande y Poderoso Director Ziggurat- gruñe

-Como sea, Grande y Poderoso Director Ziggurat, tengo que decirle una cosa muy importante-

-¿Es tan importante como para interrumpir un precioso momento con mi Tsubasa?-

-Sí- trato de poner una cara seria para que así el Director vea que no estoy bromeando. El sabe que cuando me pongo seria hay un motivo

-De acuerdo- consiente y deja libre a Tsubasa. Se ve que me conoce. Viene caminando hacia mi y luego me sorpasa. Lo sigo enseguida pero antes de irme me doy cuenta de que Tsubasa me está agradeciendo con la mirada. Yo le guiño un ojo y, cuando ya estamos suficientemente lejanos, le empiezo a contar al Director mi plan.

-Es perfecto- dice una vez que llegamos a su oficina. Tiene una extraña sonrisa en la cara, un poco maliciosa. Se acerca a su escritorio y abre un cajón.

-Dame esa libreta- me ordena. Yo se la doy. Ahí anoté todos los programas que tenia en mente para la excursión. El le hecha un vistazo y después mueve la cabeza, como para negarse a algo.

-En teoría no debería permitir estas cosas pero ¿estas segura que funcionara?-me pregunta, algo dudoso.

-Pues claro. Y se lo aseguro: si todo va bien le cederé a Tsubasa por una semana- se que es una cosa mezquina decir eso pero, de todos modos, voy a encontrar una manera para no dejárselo.

-Está bien (aunque me hubiera gustado tenerlo mas tiempo) pero para que todo salga bien tienes que convencerla primero. ¿podrás hacerlo?-

-Sí, ella es mi amiga. Me hará caso- sonrío levemente y salgo de la habitación, dejando un aun dudoso Director

°°°-Kawaii Yuuki-chan-°°° (frase que me inventé para indicar los cambios temporales ^^)

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunta Rox, con algo de preocupación en la voz, mientras bajaba del tren que nos había llevado hasta el lugar de la excursión.

-Sí, no te preocupes - le cojo la mano para tranquilizarla -Confía en mi-

Rox suspira y luego sonríe, una sonrisa tierna y llena de dulzura -Gracias, sabia que eras una verdadera amiga-

Se me parte el corazón al oír decirle eso. Rox y yo somos muy amigas (^^"): aunque ella es mas grande nunca me lo reprocha. Y oyéndole decir eso..bé, simplemente se me partió el corazón. Pero no bueno hacer nada: es para mi único grande amor, Tsubasa, que estoy haciendo esto. Lo siento, Rox.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡repasemos el plan!- Rox asiente y yo saco una hoja y un lápiz y empiezo a dibujar algo que se parecía a un camino.

-Bueno, hoy y mañana no tienes que hacer nada mas bien, si puedes, mantente alejada lo mas posible de Tsubasa. El Domingo, de noche, se llevará a cabo la hoguera y todas las parejas van a bailarle alrededor. Los que no tienen pareja se pueden quedar en sus habitaciones. Si la memoria no me falla, en la salida que lleva al bosque, ese día las cámaras estarán apagadas. Tu y Tsubasa se aprovecharan de esta ocasión y huirán un poco hacia una colina, que se encuentra en la mitad del bosque. Allí se pueden remediar un poco de tiempo juntos mientras yo y Ryuga (que milagrosamente aceptó ayudarme) tomaremos vuestro puesto al baile, travestidos de ustedes. ¿ Está todo claro?-

-A-ha- dice Rox pero luego me mira y me pregunta -¿Porqué haces todo esto?-

-Ehm..- no se que responderle pero un unos segundos se me ocurre la respuesta mas obvia del mundo -Porque eres mi amiga-

Ella sonríe de nuevo -De acuerdo. Disculpa, es solo que me pareció extraño que de repente, en el dormitorio, me propusieras un plan para poder estar a solas con mi novio- al sentirle mencionar la palabra "novio" me tengo que morder los labios para evitar llorar. "_Un par de días y Tsubasa será mio_" trato de consolarme.

-..ya que me parecía que eras hostil a Tsubasa desde que supiste que era mi novio- continuaba a hablar Rox -Al inicio pensé que eran celos porque ya no te hacia casi caso pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no era eso. Y ahora finalmente descubrí que eran solo mis imaginaciones. ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Me siento tan afortunada a tener una amiga como tu! ¿Oye, me estas escuchando?- dice, después de notar que estoy pensando a otra cosa

"_Solo dos días_" pienso.

-¿Eh? Sí, disculpa me distraje un rato. ¡Ah, mira! ¡Los chicos nos están llamando! Será mejor que vayamos- y dicho eso me pongo a correr con toda la fuerza que tengo en las piernas hacia nuestros amigos que agitan la mano y nos llaman. No se que es, pero tengo la sensación de que si me quedo junto a Rox por mucho tiempo, voy a terminar pegándome. O pegándola a ella.

Rox me mira un rato y susurra algo, que pero yo no escucho. Y enseguida me sigue.

°°°-Kawaii Yuuki-chan-°°°

Ya pasaron los dos primeros días de la excursión. No se como pero logramos sobrevivir. ¿Ah? ¿Me están diciendo que no tengo que ser muy exagerada? Bueno los hubiera querido ver ustedes en mi situación. Para hacer un resumen: nosotros llegamos a un gran edificio de estilo victoriano pero da la casualidad que eso era para los chicos. Sí, entendieron bien. Solo para los CHICOS. Nosotras, las chicas, tuvimos que pasar estos dos días en un santuario, junto a una sacerdotisa que era todo menos que agradable.

Tuvimos que pasar por varias torturas: limpiar la casa, cultivar el jardín, hacer meditación para llegar a "la armonía interior" y poder así controlar nuestro karma (en dolorosas posiciones), cocinar, cortar la leña, meditar de nuevo, limpiar de nuevo, rezar y todas las cosas peores que se les viene en mente. Dormir no era contemplado porque cuando encuentras la armonía/paz interior no hay nada de este mundo que pueda cansarte pero yo me pregunto ¿significa acaso que los que pudieron alcanzar la armonía/paz interior se volvieron Dioses, o que?

De hecho, cuando los chicos nos ven llegar, casi gritan por el miedo. Bueno un poco los comprendo: tenemos que caminar con bastones y parecemos mas muertas que vivas, que mas debíamos esperar?

Por lo menos nos dejaron cambiarnos de ropa primero de venir aquí. Si no estoy segura de que me habría dado al suicido, que es mucho mejor que presenciar a un baile alrededor de un hoguera con un horrible hábito gris y con la cabeza vendada. Y estoy segura también que todas las chicas la piensan como yo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, le tiro un codazo a Rox, que enseguida despierta de su trance. Me mira, como a buscar mi confirmación, y cuando yo asiento levemente se va junto a Tsubasa, que la espera a los margines del bosque.

Y en un segundo desaparecen de mi vista. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco envidiosa pero se que durara poco, ya que Tsubasa va a ser mio en menos de dos horas. Me voy a esconder y me travisto de Rox, porque quiero aparentar almeno pocos segundos ser su amiga. Según los otros Yuuki, se fue a dormir porque no tenia pareja, y "Rox" ahora va a bailar junto a Tsubasa. Me da rabia.

Salgo de mi escondite y busco a Ryuga, que se supone debería estar travestido también él. De hecho una figura prácticamente idéntica a Tsubasa se me acerca y me pide la mano para bailar. Por un segundo creo que en realidad es Tsubasa pero se siente que la voz es la de Ryuga.

Con una falsa sonrisa acepto y vamos juntos a bailar, muy cerca a la hoguera. Debo tener cuidado: Rox tiene un modo de bailar un poco extraño y si me descubren...me río de mi misma. El plan está destinado a fallar en todo caso, ya que se lo conté al Director aquella vez. Entro unos pocos minutos Tsubasa y Rox serán descubiertos y yo podré finalmente ser feliz. ¿Entonces porque estoy tratando de fingir de empeñarme para Rox?

_Tal vez es porque me siento en culpa _

Eché esas palabras de mi mente. No podía sentirme en culpa justo en ese momento. No primero de haber alcanzado mi verdadero amor. ¿Entonces porqué?

Desde la espalda de Ryuga, traté de captar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Ginga que invitaba Madoka a bailar. Kyoya y Hikaru que parecían la pareja mas feliz del mundo. Sophie que estaba por explotar de la rabia. Bueno yo también estaría enojada al escuchar mis compañeros de equipo pelear desde el primer instante que te ven. Y después estaban Dark y Reiji que se estaban..¿besando?

Detengo el baile. Ryuga me mira confuso.

Bueno, no puedo decir si de verdad se están besando o no porque Dark tiene levantado una hoja que les cubre la cara. Como si eso bastara a detener la fantasía de las personas. De repente veo que Dark bota la hoja lejos y, después de haber tomado Reiji de la muñeca, lo arrastra hasta el bosque.

Yo me quedo un rato bajo shock. Ya circulaban desde hace tiempo rumores según los cuales ellos formaban pareja. Ahora era el momento de descubrirlo.

-Ryuga, discúlpame un rato- le digo a Ryuga.

El se limita a un aburrido "sí". Se ve que no le importo. Sin darle peso a ese chico grosero, sigo la "pareja" en le bosque. Los encuentro casi inmediatamente y me quedo a mirarlos, escondida entre los arboles.

Veo como Dark le susurra algo al oído y Reiji ríe. Increíble. Reiji que ríe. Nunca pensé poder vivir tanto como para ver eso.

Los dos se miran un rato y luego inician a besarse. No como salvajes pero tampoco muy dulcemente. Miro fascinada ese amor puro y al mismo tiempo tan prohibido que ellos tienen la enorme fortuna de vivir.

Sorprendiéndome de nuevo, Dark derriba a Reiji y le clava las muñecas en el suelo. Después se quina para besarlo de nuevo. No, no para besarlo. Le pone algo en la boca. Un cereza. Y él tenia otra en su boca también. Ambas estaban conectadas da una pequeña ramita, exactamente como Dark estaba conectado a Reiji, conectado gracias a su amor.

Los dos inician a tirar, para ver quien se queda con las dos cerezas. Yo quiero seguir viendo pero Ryuga aparece de la nada y me posa una mano sobra la espalda, como para decir que es el momento.

Y nosotros dos, juntos al Director y un profesor, nos encaminamos.

°°°-Kawaii Yuuki-chan-°°°

-Al fin podemos estar juntos- dice Tsubasa mirando el cielo, en el cual nadaban millones de chibis nievesitas

-Sí- responde Rox.

-¿Que te pasa? Pensé que estarías contenta de estar a solas conmigo- la voz de Tsubasa parecía algo resentida. Rox se voltea a verlo y ríe -¿Que es lo gracioso?- le pregunta este enfadado, cogiendo un poco de nieve y lanzándosela.

-Nada, nada. Es que hoy Yuuki parecía un poco extraña. Pero tienes razón: ¡debemos aprovechar mientras estamos juntos!- dice la chica y acerca su cara a la de Tsubasa, como para besarlo, pero en realidad le mete un pedazo de nieve en la espalda.

-¡ESTA FRÍA! - grita él y se agita mientras que Rox ríe. Coge otro poquito de nieve y la acerca a la cara de Rox pero su pierde en sus ojos obscuros. Deja caer la nieve al suelo y abraza a su novia, acercando sus labios a los de ella...

-En nuestra escuela está prohibido besarse-

Ambos se voltean, el miedo en sus rostros.

El Director. Y el profesor. Y Ryuga...y yo. Cuando Rox me ve, de repente abre los ojos y lo entiende todo.

-Oh,Yuuki-

Yo desvío la mirada, avergonzada. Ahora la culpa se está haciendo mas fuerte. Es verdad, traicioné a un amiga ¿pero que mas podía hacer para conquistar a ese peliplata? ¿Matarme? Bueno, en ese momento me hubiera gustado estar muerta o, por lo menos, lejos muy lejos de allí.

-Señoritos, ustedes y yo tendremos problemas, que tienen que ser resueltos lo mas pronto posible- les intimida el Director.

Rox y Tsubasa degluten.

°°°-Kawaii Yuuki-chan-°°°

Rox y Tsubasa habían pasado la noche en el oscuro acantilado de ese edificio, mientras las otras parejas se divertían y ahora estaban en la plaza del instituto, arrodillados ante del Director y con la cabeza baja. Rox hasta lloraba. Y todo por culpa mía. Por mi egoísmo. Bajo la cabeza también yo. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

El Director inicia su discurso aburrido sobre las reglas de la escuela y de como es importante respetarlas. Todos los estudiantes están reunidos y tienen la mirada fijada o en la pareja sentada en el piso o en el Director. Todos, casi. Un pequeño grupo en vez me mira a mi, con miradas acusadoras, como diciéndome que debería estar yo en su lugar y no ellos.

Son los primeros amigos que me hice al venir aquí y el sentirme reprochar un error del cual ya me he arrepentido lo suficiente, es muy humillante. Ginga, Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Yuu...Bajo la cabeza aun mas, si es posible, y trato de ocultarme, de desaparecer. Siento la mirada de mis "amigos" hacerse mas frías y atravesarme el alma, para desaparecer un segundo después. Y en ese momento las palabras del Director me atraviesan como si fueran agujas.

-...y por ese motivo no puedo dejarles permanecer en esta escuela. Ay, no me equivoqué. _No puedo dejarte permanecer en esta escuela solo a ti, Rox- _Rox alza la mirada hacia el Director con los ojos que ya estaban secos de tantas lagrimas y con un hilo de voz pregunta -¿Porque solo a mi?-

-Porque cuando admitimos a las chicas en este instituto, hace un año, yo estaba contrario porque sabia que ustedes no hubieran hecho mas que causar problemas. Y esto es la prueba definitiva- me mira fugazmente -si no hubiese sido por ti, Tsubasa no habría roto las reglas y ahora seguiría siendo un modelo de seguir para todos los estudiantes. Ya que no puedo echar afuera a todas las chicas de este instituto, te echaré solamente a ti-

Ese fue el golpe definitivo. Los ojos de Rox, que parecía que habían perdido toda la luz de una vez, inician a llorar nuevamente y se dirigen hacia mi, diciéndome "¿Estas feliz ahora? Tendrás a Tsubasa solo para ti". No lo había dicho abiertamente pero yo lo sentía: ella me estaba culpando

Mi corazón ya estaba hecho pedazos pero con esa ultima mirada se quiebra completamente. También yo estoy desesperada pero ¿que puedo hacer? Nada. Aunque la culpable de todo esto soy yo, no puedo hacer nada. Empiezo a lanzar pequeños gritos, que nadie escucha.

Mientras tanto el Director (al cual había añadido otro defecto: machista) continua su discurso -Pero, aun que fuiste subyugado por el poder de esta bruja, también te tengo que castigar a ti, Tsubasa. Lo siento- el asistente del Director psicópata, conocido como Doji, le da un látigo -Aunque el castigo corporal ya no debería existir, es mi deber hacer respetar las reglas. Así que, por favor, dense la vuelta y quedensen sentados-

¡¿Que?! ¿Que es lo que había dicho esa especie de Director psicópata? El..el no podía hacer eso. ¡Después de todo también él era humano! Aunque estaba empezando a dudarlo seriamente.

Veo mientras Rox me envía otra mirada llena de tristeza y, resignada, se da la vuelta para encajar los golpes. Veo que busca la mano de Tsubasa, para estar segura de que él está todavía allí y no la ha abandonada, como hice yo. Veo que él no la rechaza. Y, desgraciadamente, veo también como el Director Psicópata y su asistente psicópata levantan el látigo, para pegarlos.

¿Que debo hacer? Me pido a mi misma ¿Que puedo hacer? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es quedar a mirar.

Pero las dudas no se van y mi pregunta es siempre ¿que puedo hacer? Na..no, sí hay algo que puedo hacer. _Puedo salvarlos._

Mientras el Director Psicópata baja el látigo con toda su fuerza sobre la espalda de Rox, yo grito -¡NO!-

Viendo que la mano del Director Psicópata, su Excelencia, no se puede parar y está por caer peligrosamente sobre Rox, yo corro, corro lo mas veloz que puedo y, milagrosamente, logro empujar a Rox. Así soy yo que encajo el golpe y lo tengo bien merecido, por todo lo que hice.

Aunque la espalda me duele, yo me levanto y, olvidando por un rato quien está al frente mio, tiro una cachetada al Director-tu-sabes-como-continua ;)

El se queda medio frió, no se esperaba esa reacción, y me mira con una aura asesina. Yo, recambiando la mirada, tengo unos de mis mejores discursos que, por mi desgracia, fue escuchado solo por docientos estudiantes. Pero a mi no me importa ya que entre esos estudiantes estaban también mis amigos, y eso me basta.

Recordarlo es imposible porque me lo inventé debido a la inspiración del momento y no era algo premeditado. Y si no es algo premeditado yo no me lo acuerdo. Así que confórmensen con imaginarlo.

Cuando termino, todos se han quedado a boca abierta, Director Psicópata incluso. Con un poco de dolor, me acerco a Rox y me siento a su lado. Después le doy un codazo y le susurro al oreja -Disculpa por todos los problemas que te he causado pero ¿recuerdas que esa vez en nuestro dormitorio habíamos hablado también de otra cosa? Bien, ahora es el momento-

Los ojos de Rox se iluminan un rato y ella se alza enseguida, susurrándome un tímido "gracias". Corre hacia Tsubasa, que también se había alzado, y frente a los ojos de todos se arrodilla y...-Tsubasa ¡casate conmigo!- grita sacando de la nada un anillo.

-¿QUE?- gritan todos y yo me río. Ya se lo que va a venir ahora. Tsubasa se queda medio bajo shock y después de un rato se torna serio -¿Por que haces esto? Generalmente son los hombres que le piden a las chicas de casarles, no el contrario-

También Rox se queda un rato bajo shock para luego tartamudear -Bue-bueno fue una..persona que m-me dijo que si los chicos eran tímidos, entonces eran las chicas que..etto..-

Siento que ya no resisto. Voy a explotar de la risa. Me muerdo la lengua para evitarlo.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- pide de nuevo Tsubasa con una seriedad que nunca le había visto encima.

-Bueno, fue Yuuki- tartamudea ella, desviando la mirada.

-¿A sí? Que curioso porque a mi me dijo que son solo los chicos que hacen esas propuestas y es por eso que...- él también saca un anillo de la nada -¡Yo también compré un anillo para pedirte que te casaras conmigo!-

Rox se queda muy bajo shock esta vez y yo empiezo a reírme como loca. Al final sí pude vengarme de lo que me hizo en "Te desafío". Paro de reír cuando siento que mi vida corre peligro. Me giro hacia Rox (le estaba dando la espalda) y veo como ella y Tsubasa crecen y crecen y vuelven a crecer, hasta que los dos me gritan un ¡ESTAS MUERTA! que me deja tiesa del miedo.

Pero viendo que los otros ya me habían perdonado y ahora intentaban salvarme, me puse a silbar tranquila tranquila. Y así es como veo que también están teniendo el Director Psicópata para que no salte sobre Rox de las celos. La escena me parece muy cómica.

Pero es solo gracias a la fortuna, o al instinto no lo se, que me volteo a ver hacia un lado en particular de la plaza donde una hermosa pareja, aparentemente ignara de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, discute alegremente. Dark y Reiji.

Bueno, por lo menos ellos son felices.

De repente Tsubasa se calma y se coge la cabeza, como uno que se acaba de recordar de un problema MUY importante. Y de hecho era así.

-Rox- dice -deja en paz a Yuuki, por hoy. Tenemos un problema mas grande- y de nuevo se coge la cabeza, resignado.

Rox también se calma y se voltea a verlo -¿Que tipo de problema es mas importante de este?- pregunta.

-Bueno..- trata de decir Tsubasa -mete que un día nos casaremos ¿cual de los dos anillos vamos a usar?-

Rox palidece. Yo palidezco. Todos palidecemos.

Silencio.

FIN

Pequeño extra (yaoi):

_-Recuerdos de Reiji (la noche del baile, en el bosque): _

¡Estoy tan emocionado! Ya pasaron dos meses exactos desde que Dark se me declaró y se volvió mi pareja. Ahora, parece que el cielo nos está dando la posibilidad de ser felices, ya que para festejar dos meses juntos tendremos la hoguera, cerca del bosque. Pero Dark sabe que no me gusta bailar y sabe también que no me gusta exponer mi homosexualidad a todo el mundo, cosa que pasaría si en vez presenciamos al baile como pareja.

Es por eso, que ahora me está arrastrando adentro del bosque. Bueno, nos es que me esté arrastrando, mas bien me está conduciendo a ritmo de danza. Sí, exactamente, estamonos paseándonos en el bosque _bailando._

Aunque lo debo admitir: Dark es un buen bailarín. Sabe tener bien el ritmo aunque no haya música. Y que decir de sus ojos rojos...simplemente magníficos * ^ *

De repente, me tropiezo con algo y caemos todos dos. Y obviamente Dark tiene que caer sobre mi. Me siento inmediatamente, rojo y avergonzado por la situacion. Sí, es como ustedes piensan: aun no lo hemos hecho, solo nos hemos besado.

Dark, divertido de mi reacción, me susurra al oído -Eres muy lindo-

Yo me dejo salir una pequeña risa. No se bien porque, ya que la frase no era tan cómica que digamos. Tal vez son solo los nervios o la timidez. Trato de ocultar mi cara de nuevo pero el me mira y no puedo desviar la mirada de esos ojos tan bellos, tan rojos que parecen hechos de...sangre (no olviden que Reiji es un sadico).

Nos miramos por lo que parece una eternidad y luego él empieza a besarme. Pero mientras me besa, veo que se está conteniendo para no "dañar esos labios tan suaves" como dice él. Pero también veo que está dibujando algo en la tierra fresca, con su mano.

No logro ver que es porque el me derriba y me clava las muñecas en el suelo. Luego saca un par de cerezas de no se donde y me mete una en la boca. Es obvio que quiere ver quien de los dos ganara las dos cerezas. Pero mientras estamos luchando Dark intenta meter una mano debajo de mi camiseta.

Y ahí es donde mi cerebro empieza a ver nublado. Escupo la cereza y alejo Dark, con gestos groseros. El me queda viendo. Creo que hasta le tiré una cachetada. De todos modos él no se enoja ni nada por el estilo, mas bien sonríe. Una sonrisa a mitad entre el sarcasmo y la dulzura.

-¿Todavía no estas listo,eh?- me dice

-Yo..lo siento- tartamudeo. El suspira y se alza -No te preocupes, ahora que somos novios tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer sexo. Así que no te apresures. No quiero forzarte si no te la sientes-

Dicho esto se va. Pero obviamente primero me regala una de sus sonrisas mas hermosas: la sonrisa de una persona enamorada.

Yo también suspiro. No es que no quiera hacerlo, simplemente me da miedo. Y decir que era mi ocasión y en un lugar tan bonito como este...como en mi sueños. Pero como el muy tonto que soy tenia que arruinarlo todo.

Suspiro de nuevo y me tiro abajo la parte de la camiseta que él me había subido. Y solo en ese momento lo noto: en la tierra estaba escrito algo. Algo como: _Yo amo Reiji, desesperadamente._

Sonrío: creo que ya estoy casi listo.

* * *

******¡**Al fin lo terminé! **Espero que alguien lo aprecie aunque no es muy lindo y no tiene casi significado. Ah, y Rox...¡gomen nasai! **

**Te había dicho que lo habría dividido en capítulos pero mi compu se daño y ya no pude hacer nada. Solo tuve el tiempo de escribir esto. ****¡****¡**En verdad lo siento! :(

**De todos modos espero que a alguien allá afuera le haya gustado. Review, aclaraciones y el resto, todo es aceptado :)**

******¡**Nos vemos! (por que no voy a terminar mi carrera de escritora aquí è_é) 


End file.
